Zoe stays
This is where Zoe Trent decides to stay with the other dogs in The Great Dog Caper. return to the apartment Zoe Trent: a box How about an intro, Francis? Francis: Introducing, the most beautiful dog around... Zoe Trent: You forgot "amazing vocalist!" Francis: The most beautiful, amazing vocalist dog, around: Zoe Trent! Zoe Trent: out f box, pretending to have a crowd cheering for her Dodger: Nice on, Zoe! Zoe Trent: her step Whoa! on the ground, her beret falling off in the act other dogs come over Zoe Trent: Hey easy, I'm ticklish okay? Rita: Oh really? Zoe Trent: gasp No, no! and Tito start tickling Zoe Zoe Trent: No, please! No stop it! laughing in the vents Pepper Clark: Are we there yet? Whiffle: Will you quit asking that?! Besides, Penny's blocking my sight. Penny Ling: I can't help it, I'm big bone! Pepper Clark: I should've been behind the beavers! Vinie Terrio: Uh, no thanks. I've been behind you before, sometimes it ain't such a great place to be. Birchbark: Hey, can we concentrate on our task before us? Winona: something It's Zoe! howls Minka Mark: This way! I see a light up ahead! race forward and come up to the grate Angel: Guys, can you see? What's going on? are now using a wacky spy scope thing Angel: Bring it higher. Russel Ferguson: Well, what do you see? Angel: gasp The other dogs are tickle tourtering her! Sunil Nevla: gasp What are we going to do?! Chainsaw: Use our heads. are now charging at the grate, using the beavers as a battering ram Sunil Nevla: But I don't wanna use your heads! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! burst through the grate and run past the dogs and into a pile of packing peanuts Dodger: What the? Buster: What's this?! Zoe Trent: her hat back on Pepper! Minka! Penny Ling! Guys! How did you find me? Pepper Clark: Watch yourself, Zoe! on Zoe Zoe Trent: Yah! on the ground Minka Mark: We're here to spring you Zoe! Buster: Ah! Russel Ferguson: Say "hello" to the hedgehog! Angel: Prepare to face Rabbit attack! Zoe Trent: Wait, guys! These are my friends! Sunil Nevla: Yeah, we're her friends! Zoe Trent: No Sunil, I mean they're my friends! and Einstein growling Rita: Hey! Leave him alone. Whiffle: out his S&W 1917 revolver and cocks it No one move! This thing's loaded, Iet you have it! of the other dogs move Minka Mark: Grab Zoe and let's go! Zoe Trent: Hey wait! grabs Zoe and they run for the vent Zoe Trent: Put me down! Gummy: To the vent! Francis: They're stealing her! Buster: NO! Everyone:' YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!' then in front of them are Timber, Splinter, Chomper, and the toy Dusty Timber: Hold it right there! Pets: Guys?! Woodchip: You 3? How did get out from those logs? Splinter: Zoe, thank the Lord you're alright! Zoe Trent: Guys, what is going on? Birchbark: Hang on, we're the beavers helping these fine pets! Chomper: No, we are. Chainsaw: We are! Timber:Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing EscapesCategory:Hiatt GreyCategory:StuingtionCategory:Scenes ''We ''are!Category:Transcripts